dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildstorm: Revelations Vol 1 3
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Blast From The Past | Synopsis1 = After receiving a traffic ticket from Deputy Presley Duray for speeding at ninety miles per hour, Nemesis, Backlash and Savant arrives in Tranquility seeing the statue of Astral Man and meeting some of the town's locals (Sweet Sally and Ajita). The three then decides to get "something to eat" in the Chick N' Go. Meanwhile, Kevin Trueblood receives a call from Mister Majestic about the three women and to provide protection and safe passage should anything happens. At the Chick N' Go, Savant sarcastically asked of how they should find any answers from the retired Maxi-Heroes. Emoticon notice Nemesis and flirts with her. She however, is not amuse by him and makes a "sad face" on Emoticon's mask with ketchup. Pink Bunny prevents any further conflict in the diner and provides a towel for Emoticon to wipe his face and tells him to leave or be arrested by Tommy Lindo. Suzy Fury then ask the three girls of their purpose in Tranquility. Savant then explains to her that they are searching for information from someone who knows about a generation of lost superheroes and villains towards the end of World War Two. As she serves Bad Dog his coffee, Suzy explains to the three that the late Mr. Articulate may know before she could tell them of his death after they immediately leave. Concerned, Suzy plans on calling the sheriff. Nemesis, Backlash and Savant breaks into Mr. Articulate's house. Savant scans and reads Articulate's library of journals and memoirs, and finds a few reference of the lost heroes and villains concerning about "Operation: Paladins". Suddenly, Tommy Lindo arrives at Articulate's residence and came into conflict with Nemesis. Fortunately the conflict is cut short with the peaceful intervention of Maximum Man. In Maximum Man's house, Nemesis, Backlash and Savant are brief by Maximum of Majestic's call to him and transform back to Kevin Trueblood. Kevin is given by Savant of the list of missing metahumans, in which Kevin reminiscence to his and other metahumans' history during World War Two: there were more other heroes beside The Big Three. During that era many heroes have uphold their secret identities and were consider by the general public as "urban folktales". At this point Savant put hold on Kevin's story and questions Nemesis, being an immortal, of never knowing of these lost heroes even during the Second World War. But, Nemesis (insistently) states that she was "occupied" on a another planet during that time. Resuming with Kevin's story; despite the public's disbelief of the hundreds of 'unknown' metahumans the American government believe their existence and gladly have them enlisted in the Allies' war effort (the villains who cares less about the war and profits in their crimes, were taken by force from their government as the "Last Resorts"). When Nazi Germany was defeated in the war, the Allied metahumans then shifted their attention on Japan. Kevin explains that from what he and some other retired Maxis had heard that the "Lost Generation" heroes were handpicked to quickly end the war in the Pacific, and suggest that the chosen metahumans were sent to Hiroshima, Japan to deliver the surrendering terms or attempt to spirit out some Japanese scientists before the atomic bomb was dropped. Not that it mattered, the metahumans were suddenly disappeared when the atomic bomb was detonated. After the end of the war, many of the other heroes revealed their identities or went underground to protect their loved ones, and themselves. Or liked the Maxis, took their permanent retirement. With these Lost Generation heroes and villains gone, the government went to great efforts in concealing their existence much like The High. After Kevin finish his story, Nemesis concludes that with a conspiracy atmosphere of the missing metahumans and the timing of the nuclear detonation, it is decide that "spook" agencies such as I/O and Department PSI may have information about the forgotten metahumans. Backlash, however, refuse to be involve with the agencies because of "him". Moments later, outside of Tranquility, Backlash contacts her father, Marc Slayton. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Nemesis * Backlash (Jodi Morinaka Slayton) * Savant Supporting Characters: *Presley Duray *Emoticon *Pink Bunny (Suzy Fury) *Mister Majestic *Thomasina "Tommy" Lindo *Maximum Man (Kevin Trueblood) Villains: * Nazi Germany * Daemonites Other Characters: * Seresa Lindo * Minxy Minerva * Kevin "Sweet Sally" Emils * Leona "Ajita" Terrell * Mangacide * Bad Dog * The High * Engine Joe * Wallflower * Black Anvil * Hotfoot * Mago * Neandra * Aeronaut * Mite * Marc Slayton Locations: * Tranquility, California Items: * Nemesis Sword Vehicles: * | Notes = *This issue marks the first appearance of several heroes who would play a big role in Number of the Beast. *Among the missing heroes and villains on Nemesis' list are: :*Aeronaut, Black Anvil, Engine Joe, Dr. Sin, Doc Dauntless, Falconette, Honeybee, Hotfoot, Johnny Ray-Gun, Katybid, Mago, Midnight Rider, Mite, Neandra, Redeemer, Seafarer, Skeleton Crew, Stinkbug, Taipan, Thrush, and Thumbleweed (though partly off-panel). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}